Refreshing
by orangepencils
Summary: Canada wonders why Prussia likes him of all possible nations. “Ah… well… you’re like a breath of fresh air.” Rating for Prussia's potty mouth. Fluff.


**Refreshing**

**256**

**This was brought on by a realization that I made myself when speaking with my father. I apologize for Gilbert being out of character a tad and such, but you know, everyone has days where they are incredibly sappy and such. I can also push this off as it being the first of my three, maybe four or five Valentines stories so leave me alone ahaha.**

**That being said, happy reading! Ah, and pre-established relationship.**

Refreshing

Every now and then, Matthew Williams wondered why he liked him. Not why he, Matthew liked him, Gilbert. It's not that he didn't appreciate the attention that he got from his lover, or the time that they spent together, but why him? Most of the time, no one really noticed him and it's not like he was a super power or was constantly making the headlines. He was just a simple, plain nation who had the tendency to blend in with the décor that Prussia had come to love. But why?

And so, on one afternoon, after coming back from the grocery store, Canada found Prussia lounging on the couch watching TV. After putting the groceries away, the Canadian went to his living room and snuggled up to his lover. The older man wrapped his arms around Matthew's stomach and buried his face in the blonde's hair. They remained like that for a while, simply content with each other's company until Canada shifted to face his partner.

"Why me?" Gilbert looked into those deep, mesmerizing violet eyes not fully understanding where the question was coming from or what it meant. He was going to ask him to elaborate, but when he saw the emotion running in those violet orbs, he instantly understood what was being asked.

"Ah… well… you're like a breath of fresh air." Prussia paused thinking of how to phrase it. He didn't want to sound corny and pathetic, but he also wanted to be honest. Canada deserved at least that much from him. It also didn't help him when his lover was looking at him with expecting eyes and hanging on to his every word.

"In Europe, everything is condensed together. You know, everyone's been with everyone. All of their history intermingles together. It gets fuckin' confusing, man. At some point, they've all owned each other and hell, I'm not sayin' I wasn't awesome when I was top dog, but they ruled each other, fucked each other… At some point, it gets suffocating. They all, hell, we all claim to hate each other, but we all stay together. It's like if we live off our hate. There's just so much unresolved tension all the time and it gets to be over bearing.

Now you, on the other hand, are completely different. You get to walk around on your land and there won't be a border for a while. You aren't boxed in and you could just move around. It's amazing. Not only that, but there's something clean about you, like you haven't been tainted by the European aristocracy or something. You're still yourself and you don't try to make believe you're something you aren't, unlike that brother of yours…" Matthew had to crack a smile at that and Gilbert smirked as well.

"And, I don't know, I guess I just like the way you are and crap and the fact that you make the best damn maple syrup in the fucking world and your pancakes are second to none." Canada's smile simply widened. He was pleasantly surprised that Gilbert had been so frank.

"Quite honestly, I'm just surprised you turned out normal considering who raised you…" Matthew laughed and settled back into his previous position and reflected on that.

"However, I do see a bit of England in you when you get too involved in your hockey games. And that snarky attitude of yours definitively comes from him as well. Not that I mind. It's good to know you can have some backbone when properly pushed. At least you didn't get his sour attitude and his poor cooking skills. That comes from France. Thank whatever superior being you weren't infected by his perverseness." The Canadian lightly punched him on the arm.

"Count your blessings; it could have been a lot worse." Prussia laughed richly. The pair fell back into a comfortable silence and Gilbert thought back to what he had previously said.

Sure there were some European traits in Canada, but there was also a certain wildness about him. He supposed it ought to be attributed to the Amerindians that had taken care of him before he had been found by France and England.

As he leaned back into the couch with Matthew securely placed in his arms, he suddenly had a vision of a somewhat rebellious Canada dressed in the regalia of the First Nations. For some reason, he found that incredibly attractive. He smirked to himself as he continued visualizing it in his head. He would have to ask the Canadian about that at a later moment, but for now, it would have to wait.

**OWARI**

**And this is what my brain comes up with at midnight.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: February 2****nd**** 2010, 11:02pm**

**Finished writing: February 3****rd**** 2010, 12:04am**

**Started typing: February 3****rd**** 2010, 11:26pm**

**Finished typing: February 4****th**** 2010, 3:41pm **


End file.
